You own me, but I don't own you
by WeaverofDreams013
Summary: Duncan & Gwen are BFFs. Duncan is in love with Gwen. But Gwen just told Duncan that she is dating Trent,so Duncan decides to date Courtney to get rid of the pain. Gwen & Trent break up. Duncan must choose between Gwen & Courtney. Some GxT & DxC. A DxG fic
1. Chapter 1

_A/N This is officially my third fanfic meaning that it is my third GxD Total Drama story. This one is a little different from the other two. This story will always be in Gwen's P.O.V cause it is in a flashblack. Thanks for reading my fanfics. I swear my mom said that these sounded like her soaps. Please R&R._

**Gwen's P.O.V. (Always)**

_It wasn't that long ago when we first met. We were in junior high. Back then I didn't wear blue lipstick and just started using eyeliner. My hair was longer and I didn't have teal highlights. But I still didn't like to be apart of the crowd and HATED HEATHER. You, on the other hand, had to be dropped off by your parole officer and loved to break the rules constantly. That was when you had thoughts of having a green mohawk and began wearing a spiked dog collar. It was the first time I met you. And to tell you the truth, I'll never regret it._

_Four years have passed since then. My hair is cut short and I have teal highlights. You also got the mohawk that you wanted. In junior high, my father passed away and you helped me through it even though you're bad at cheering people up. After my dad died, I cut my hair, got highlights, wore black, and bought blue lipstick. The amount of piercings you had increased from two to five. After all, your nickname was the delinquent, but I never called you that. And you never told you. In seventh grade, I fell in love you, but I thought it was best that we stayed friend. I didn't want to jeopardize our friendship. Here we are, sophomores, in high school just as close as we were before._

"Duncan!" I yelled out. I ran toward Duncan.

Duncan replied, "What?"

"I just got a boyfriend!" I happily said.

Duncan shouted being in shock, "WHAT?"

"His name is Trent. He's in my chemistry class," I said while jumping up and down.

Duncan pointed, "Do you mean that weird guy over there?"

"So, I happen to like weird," I said while pouting.

Duncan laughed, "Well, good luck, sweetheart."

"Oh, I have to cancel this Saturday," Gwen sighed.

Duncan questioned, "Why?"

"I'm going to the movies with Trent. It's going to be our first date," I answered.

Duncan first shocked then smirked, "Fine but remember sweetheart, you'll come running back to me."

"Haha. Funny, Duncan," I sarcastically replied.

_I took it so lightly back then, but you were right. I belong to you. Just like you said, I ended up running back to you._

"Duncan, I have to go to French," I said.

Duncan replied, "Whatever." I walked to French class leaving Duncan alone. Duncan searched for Trent in the hallway. He then found Trent talking to Owen. "Hey Trent, we need to talk?" Duncan called out to Trent.

"What's wrong?" Trent worriedly asked.

Duncan said while looking down, " Well, let's say that I heard you're going out with Gwen,"

"So..." Trent shrugged off.

Duncan said with a threatening tone, "Well, if he ever hurt her you won't be playing that instrument anymore." Duncan pointed to the guitar.

"I would never hurt her," Trent replied in an innocent tone.

_He said he wouldn't hurt me, so why wasn't he there for me. He promised you. He broke a promise to you and a promise to me, but for some reason, I feel as though this was meant to happen. Maybe you cursed me knowing that I wouldn't be able to go out with any other guy. You entrapped me into cage where the key was on your side. No matter how hard I reached for the key. My arm was never long enough to grab it. Or maybe I didn't want to reach for the key. Maybe I didn't want to be let out of this cage. This cage kept me bound to you. I still thought it was unfair though. You have me in a cage, but I don't have you in one. I let you out free. That was probably my first mistake. With that dog collar of yours, I should have kept you on a leash. Instead, you ran to her. Instead of me, you chose her. The one that you couldn't stand. But I guessed that my feelings didn't matter. It was only yours. That right there was my biggest downfall. _

I met up with Duncan after French. We started talking about some movies like The Exorcist and Alien Chunks II. Then out of the blue…

"Since you have a boyfriend now, does that mean that I could get a girlfriend?" Duncan asked.

I replied, "Sure, who do you have in mind."

"Well, I would have chosen you, but you're already taken," Duncan smirked.

I raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, well, who do you **really **have in mind?"

_I should have taken that offer when I had a chance. Seriously, would you have chosen me? Would you have chosen me to be the one that you would cherish? If I wasn't blinded by that so-called fake love, I would have realized earlier. If I wasn't so blind and so doubtful, the feelings you had for me, I could have seen, but I was blinded buy this man of a cliché. _

"Well, what about her?" Duncan pointed to Courtney.

I burst with laughter, "Are you fucking kidding me? Really, are you serious?"

"Yeah, so…" Duncan said confidently.

I held in my laughter, "Well, if you do end up together, then it's true that opposites can attract." I tried my best to hold it in, but I couldn't. I burst out laughing and all I could see was Duncan crossing his arms waiting for me to stop laughing. "Well, see you later." As I was leaving, he could probably see that I was still giggling a bit.

At the end of the day, I left Duncan alone. I went home with Trent. We walked home to see nature and enjoy life. But I took one look back. I saw that Duncan looked a bit pissed, but when he saw me looking at him. His anger turned into a smile. I smiled back and held hands with Trent.

Trent sang me a song. It was really beautiful. He gave me a hug.

"See you tomorrow, babe," Trent said.

I reiterated, "Right back at you."

He dropped me off at my door. I walked in. Mom wasn't home and Toby was out skateboarding with his friends. I went into my room and opened the door. The bed was kind of messy, but I fell onto it staring at the ceiling. I thought how good everything was going with me and Trent, but then my mind became occupied with thought that Duncan might like Courtney. Was he crazy? No, he was INSANE! I mean, Courtney is a preppy snob and nothing like…me. Was I comparing Courtney to me? Did I not like the fact that Duncan might like Courtney because she wasn't like me? No, that's not why. I don't know. It's probably just nothing. Right now, I can really use a nap.

_A/N: Well, that's the end of my newest story. I know that it had A LOT of GxT, but trust me. I got this. I hoped that you liked it. Thanks for supporting me. Please R&R :D_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I might be changing the rating chapter due to future chapters. Please enjoy. Has this type but forgot to post. I need reviews. If I don't get reviews, then I don't continue the story. Please R&R.**

I woke up from the weirdest dream. For some reason, Duncan was in it and I was crying, but he wasn't the one that made me cry it was someone else. I don't know who. Putting the dream aside, I headed toward the bathroom to brush my hair and teeth. I yelled at Toby to wake up. Mom had already left for work. I already pack my stuff last night. The only thing left to do was put on my makeup. We were having a trip today. It was March, so the teachers decided that we would go to the amusement park. I wasn't excited or anything, but I loved the haunted houses and thrill rides. I was thinking of going on them with Duncan, but then I thought it was time for me to let him go. I'm going out with Trent after all. It would be weird to cling onto Duncan. Duncan and I would flirt at times, yet we both knew that it was just play. Need to hurry up though. Trent is waiting for me.

_He was waiting for me, but that didn't matter. How was I supposed to know that our play flirting was for real. We always seemed so close, but at the same time so distant. I loved your sheepish look and your badass attitude. We could of scared the shit out of the other kids and ride the coasters twenty seven times. The same amount of times that I watched Alien Chunks. It would have been a fun day. Unfortunately, I blew it. I spent the whole day hanging out with Trent, my __**boyfriend**__, and you spent the whole day with Courtney. I forced you to choose her because we both hadn't realized our feelings. And when we did, it was too late. _

We went into home room. Trent dropped me of. Trent, on the other hand, was in a different home room than ours. We spent that little time talking and laughing until Ms. Hatchet said to go outside to the buses. Duncan I stood next to each other until Trent came to pick me up. As soon as I left with Trent, you started walking to Courtney to put your moves on her. I took a little glance behind me and couldn't help to feel sad. Even when we were on different buses, we would still text. I would burst out laughing and then Trent would ask me what was wrong.

I replied, "Nothing."

"What's so funny?" Trent asked.

I laughed, "It's just something Duncan texted me."

"I don't want you hanging around Duncan," Trent said.

I confusedly looked at him, "Why?"

"We'll talk about it when we get to Six Flags," Trent angrily retaliated.

_If I knew what he was going to do to me, I would have changed seats. I was a bit scared of what he was going to do and you weren't there to protect me. I felt all alone. I had no idea what to do. I felt like a sheep and Trent was the wolf. I never knew that a person could be so scary. Well, Duncan could be scary at times, but for the right reasons, but Trent on the other hand seemed like an omen. Such a painful experience that I'll never forget. I'll always have you for protection. Thanks, Duncan. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be able to fly. _

We got off the bus to enter the theme park. The teacher showed all the tickets for all the students. We then entered the park. I stood next to Trent hand-in-hand. We went on the spinning cups because Trent was not very fond of thrill rides. I saw Duncan and Courtney on the roller coaster. After they got off, Courtney looked sick. I wish I could have gone on that. Luckily, Trent still let me choose the next destination. I told Trent that I wanted to go to the Haunted House. When we got there, we bumped into Duncan and Courtney.

"How's your date with Courtney?" I asked.

Duncan nervously replied, "Good. How bout you?"

"Great!" I smiled. Trent grabbed my arm and stared into my eyes. His eyes were filled with anger. I was scared. He was just freaking me out. I knew that I liked weird, but this was too intense.

_Indeed, he was intense. My body was filled with sorrow. What he did to me that day is something I'll never forget. Even today tears stream down my eyes. Why is love so painful? Trent, why did you hurt me? I thought you love me. And now my body is broken. _

Trent grabbed me behind one of the buildings. He dragged me along then slapped me across the face. Suddenly, he leaned if for a passionate kiss, but I rejected him. Trent yelled, "WHY DO YOU LOVE HIM AND NOT ME?" Trent began to hold me with all his strength. This was the first time that I realized that Trent was stronger than me. I tried to scream, but he covered my mouth.

**A/N: And sorry that's the end. Please continue to read. Sorry for the late update. I 3 all my fans. Please R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Sorry for making the last chapter short and for not updating lately. School is killing me. I go to school, have clubs everyday, then come home do my hw, take a shower, and sleep. That is literally my schedule Monday-Friday. Then teachers decided to give us hw on WEEKENDS. High school sophomore year is like work overload. Besides, I wrote this a while ago. I really love it. Hope you like it too. Thanks for reading. Please R&R._

I struggled continously. He wouldn't let me out. I was angry and scared at the same time. It was unbelievable. Why was Trent doing this to me? He said that he was always going to protect me, but instead he was hurting me. I tried yelling, but all I heard was concealed squeaks.

"ZZIPPP!" I was shocked. Tears began to flow from my eyes. I looked to down to see IT. There was no doubt that Trent had a good grip on my skirt where he could easily access my underwear. I came to the conclusion that he was trying to RAPE me.

"Why?" I cried.

"Trent sympathetically, "It's the only way."

I hear some background noises. Cody was yelling at Sierra for stalking him.

"Sierra, can you stop?" Cody shouted.

Sierra complained, "But Cody, I need to be by your side always."

"Sierra just LEAVE ME ALONE!" Cody yelled.

I tried to mumble as loud as I can even though Trent still had his hand over my mouth.

Cody asked, "Do you hear something?"

"Yes, my love for you." Sierra's eyes sparkled.

Cody tried to listen, "No something more like mumbling but hushed." Cody ran behind the building. He saw me and Trent. Finally he realized what Trent was about to do to me. "TRENT, WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO GWEN?"

Duncan was still with Courtney far away from where Trent, Cody, Sierra, and I were at. Somehow, Duncan was able to hear it and started running towards me. We must have some ESP or something. As Duncan was leaving Courtney, Courtney yelled, "Where are you going?"

"I'll be right back," Duncan replied.

Courtney continued yelling, "Duncan! Duncan! DUNCAN! Ugh."

Cody ran up to Trent and when he was about to punch him "BAM". Duncan came out of nowhere and punched Trent in his face.

"You f***ing douchebag. What the hell are you doing to Gwen?" Duncan yelled at Trent.

Trent picked up his head, "What does it have to do with you?"

Right there, Trent pissed off Duncan. Duncan kept pounding him in the face and his stomach and wouldn't stop

"STOP!" I grabbed on Duncan's torso from behind.

Duncan tilted his head, still being angry, "Gwen, Are you sticking up for this guy? He tried to RAPE you."

"No, Duncan, I don't want you to go back to juvie. If you keep on beating him up, he'll die," I covered my eyes.

Duncan simpathetically looked at her, "That's a risk that I'm willing to take."

I looked up at Duncan with puppy eyes, he then grapped Trent by the collar his shirt, "If you take so much as a look at Gwen, I will cave in your face. Do you understand?" Trent nodded. I hugged Duncan as he hugged me back. We were interrupted by none other than Courtney.

"I finally caught up to you," Courtney took a look at Trent, "What happened around here?"

Duncan replied, "Nothing much. Just took care of some '_business_'."

"Then why is Gwen holding onto you," Courtney questioned. As soon as she said that, I let go of Duncan. Courtney walked up to me and Duncan. She looked up at me. "Are you okay?"

I was shocked, "Yeah."

"Well, good because I have to ask you something," Courtney said.

I smiled, "Go ahead."

"Do you like **Duncan**?" Her eyes filled with worry. She had to ask the most touchiest subject. I did like Duncan as a friend, but I wasn't sure if it was more. After all, I didn't like Trent anymore. Seriously, how could I like a guy that tried to rape me. But did I like Duncan, after all he did save me even if Cody saw me first. I was confused, but I knew that Courtney wanted an answer quickly.

I stuttered, "I do...as a friend."

"And how bout you Duncan?" Courtney asked Duncan as she pointed to him.

Duncan didn't seem to answer the question. But when he did answer the question, I was shocked. "I don't know."

My eyes were shocked. I couldn't believe it. He wasn't sure if he liked me or Courtney, but we were like siblings, right?

I clarified, "Your not sure that you like me as a friend?"

Duncan scratched the back of his head, "Yea, I'm not sure if I like you more than or if I've liked you for a long time now, but I care for Courtney."

Courtney was so angry that she stormed off. When I was about to leave, Duncan grabbed my arm.

He gripped tightly on my arm, "What do you really think of me?"

"What do you?" I began to blush.

Duncan smirked, "I know that you couldn't say what you really felt with Courtney being here. So Gwen, tell me what do you think of me."

"I don't know either. I was a bit jealous when you went out with Courtney...but I was with trent and then he..." I was cut off by Duncan. He pressed his lips against mine. My eyes widen until the closed. I submitted into the kiss. After 3 minutes, we stopped kissing. I stared at him.

Duncan laughed, "You can't tell me that you didn't feel anything then."

"Nope, not a thing," I stuck my tongue out and left. This time he didn't follow me. My finger brushed against my lips. A smile formed on my face. Even though I was almost raped, I feel happy as though a burden has been lifted off my shoulders. Usually you'd think it was a traumatic experience, but then I wouldn't know about Duncan's feelings for me. One thing that did upset me is that I didn't get to go on the roller coasters. I pouted but couldn't help but feel happy.

_A/N: I hoped you like it. I, on the other hand, LOVED IT. Sorry for the late update again. Ugh summer was soo much easier. Thank you for reading chapter 3. I 3 all of you guys. Please R&R_


End file.
